


adam and phil

by twoheadlights (fizzfic)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: (tried it anyway), Christmas fic, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 14:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzfic/pseuds/twoheadlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which phil gets an extra christmas present and danisactuallyadam</p><p>(read and reblog on <a href="http://phanwich.tumblr.com/post/135990852795/adam-and-phil">tumblr</a> too!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	adam and phil

**Author's Note:**

> [charlotte](http://danhowellz.tumblr.com/) and i started talking about dan and phil texting when they're apart and it spiraled into whatever the heck this is. a day late, but i thought i'd post it while everyone's still feeling quite festive. happy boxing day! 
> 
> ps: thank you to [alex](http://philslesters.tumblr.com/)for reading it and giving me her Expert Opinion™ and for introducing me to narry fic that was nice thank u

Dan sighs. No one's really talking to him, which is fine, but it doesn't stop him from being bored _out of his mind_.

 

 _If Phil was here, I wouldn't be this willing to melt into the ground_ , he thinks. Christmas time has just one downside – no Phil. He loves his family, he really does, but he and Phil have never spent a Christmas together all the six years they've been together. And they _live_ together, for God's sake.

 

Adrian catches his eye and pretends to snore while the whole family listens to Aunt Monica relays an occasion of some sort about some man who broke her heart and how men are scum. Dan turns away immediately to stop his snort from being heard. He, like the rest of the cousins, doesn't even bother pretending to listen – that's the adults’ job (he's thankful that even though he's also an adult, every time he comes home, he's made to feel at least four years younger).

 

He looks down where he's fidgeting with his phone. He told his mum he wouldn't check his phone during dinner, but everyone's done so dinner is technically over, right?

 

 **To Phil:** hey bb wuu2

 

 **Phil** : NOOOO FLASHBACKS TO SCHOOL

 

 **To Phil:** merry christmas philly

 

 **Phil:** same to you now why'd you text me when im going to call u anyway

 

 **To Phil:** im BORED and i MISS you

 

He misses Phil way too much. It's a problem; one that the internet is all too aware of.

 

 **Phil:** well are you well fed and gifted

 

 **To Phil:** yupperino but we're still at the table

 

 **Phil:** :O DAN PUT UR PHONE AWAY RIGHT NOW

 

Dan smiles. Of course Phil would find it offensive that he was texting at the table.

 

 **To Phil:** ok granddad ill ttyl

 

He pockets his phone and looks up to see people getting up and collecting their plates. Well. That was quick.

 

-

 

Dan's phone vibrates when the family's watching _The Santa Clause_ before bed.

 

 **Phil:** ok so one of my uncles just asked me how my flatmate Adam is doing and i assume he meant you

 

Wow. They have a _book_ together and yet—

 

 **To Phil:** how biblical is that my new name now?

 

 **Phil:** Adam and Phil. has a nice ring to it tbh

 

 **To Phil:** a-DAMN and phil

 

 **Phil:** goodbye dan

 

 **To Phil:** adam*

 

 **Phil:** bye

 

-

 

Dan doesn't mean to buy Phil another gift. But Makoto was staring at him with his big green eyes and he just could not resist them, even in pillow form.

 

So yeah. He bought Phil a pillow to match his Haru one. So what.

 

He gets home before Phil and is instructed to stay there and not pick him up from the station (“what platonic flatmates do that, anyway?”) so he waits for him by making them some Indian food for dinner, leaving the pillow strategically placed on Phil's bed.

 

 **Phil:** almost home!! i can smell the noodles from here

 

 **To Phil:** im making indian you dingus

 

 **Phil:** oh no! my psychic powers are deteriorating!! :o

 

Dan rolls his eyes. He's twenty eight years old.

 

 **To Phil:** what a shame honestly COME HOME QUICKLY XXXX

 

-

 

“Honey, I'm home!” Phil calls out from the bottom of the stairs.

 

Dan sets his plate down on the dining table. “In the lounge!”

 

He hears footsteps and a huffing Phil walk towards the lounge and turns around to see his boyfriend looking cozy and a little exhausted in his winter jumper and glasses. “Hi.” He says, smiling tiredly.

 

Dan walks up to him and gives him a kiss hello, making him squeak in surprise. “Missed you so much.” He murmurs against Phil's lips, wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

They pull apart and Phil looks taken aback but not particularly disappointed. “You haven't kissed me like that since...well, since we last saw each other. Which was a few days ago.” He sighs dramatically. “Soon there will be a day when we'll just smile at each other, habituated and domesticated to each other, physical attraction be damned—”

 

Dan shoves him playfully. “You've just got home, give me until after eating before getting weird.”

 

“Oh, I can get weird after eating, alright,” Phil replies, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Sod off. And to think I thought of buying you an _extra_ gift.” He watches carefully as Phil's eyes light up.

 

“A gift?! Oh my gosh, where, what, how—?”

 

“It's in your room,” Dan starts saying, but he doesn't complete because Phil's already left the lounge and bounded towards his bedroom. He shakes his head, laughing at his utter ridiculousness and how he could still be in love with him (it's easy – he’s as in love with Phil's ridiculousness as everything else about him).

 

“OH MY FUCKING GOD, DAN.”

 

Dan smiles to himself. He'd added a little card with the pillow that said: _My dearest Phil, Merry Christmas! Lots and lots (and lots) of love, Adam <3 _


End file.
